


The gleam in her eyes (would collapse the world)

by salty_lesbian



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, THERE WILL BE MORE ELDARIE CONTENT EVEN IF I HAVE TO MAKE IT MYSELF, just lesbians in magical academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_lesbian/pseuds/salty_lesbian
Summary: Marie has had a Very long day. Eldarion finds her in her favourite corner of the library.
Relationships: Marie Curie/Eldarion (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The gleam in her eyes (would collapse the world)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I publish here!!! Also this is my first time writing something of more than 200 words in English so please excuse any mistakes. Also, I know absolutely NOTHING about magic in pathfinder (but that won't stop me because I'm gay) so this is Probably Inaccurate. (Also - I couldn't come up with a title so I've aimed for cringe. edit: i changed it bc it was just so bad, but alas - the cringe stays and it's really overdramatic)

Marie was sitting in her favourite corner of the library, reading (or rather, tracing her eyes over the same paragraph for several minutes while trying to quiet her thoughts). She was tired. No, actually, after that incident in her lecture today, she was exhausted.  
She put the book down on the table beside her and stifled a yawn, just as Eldarion walked into what was practically her hiding place.  
"I've been looking for you this entire afternoon," the elf said and sat across from her.  
Marie frowned in confusion. "It's 1:40 PM. That's hardly 'afternoon'."  
"Well, I guessed you'd be here. So I've been looking for you for ten minutes, really, and it only took me so long because I was on the other side of the university." Eldarion smiled at her like the know-all she was, but her eyes showed concern. Marie chuckled quietly.  
"It has been a long day," she said, massaging her temples.  
"So I've heard. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they didn't manage to dispell the... Well, the remains of the incident."  
"Ugh. I was hoping I was done with it," Marie sighed.  
A few seconds passed. Eldarion took Marie's hand over the table.  
"Five students in the hospital wing. Five!", Marie said suddenly. "It was just a simple spell, really, but one student tried impressing the guy he liked."  
Eldarion hid a small smile behind her hand, but Marie kept going.  
"He tried turning into a dragon, or something similar in a 'lizardy fashion'" - Marie did extremely exaggerated air quotes - "I think. There's definitely going to be an investigation, because there is no way a first-year student could have turned everyone's textbooks into flying, biting, angry lizards, even by accident."  
"What, you think an older student was messing with him somehow?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. We'll find out who would have a grudge against him when he wakes up." Marie sighed. "At least the student he was trying to impress came to visit him."  
Eldarion frowned. "He hasn't woken up yet? Is it that serious?"  
Marie shook her head. "They've all been healed. They're mostly resting now, really, but apparently if Albert wasn't nearby and hadn't teleported them directly to the hospital wing, one of them could have lost an arm and another might have simply died. And I almost didn't notice! I was so busy getting to the source and keeping them off of me and the nearest students, I only saw just how bad the situation was when I was literally standing in front of them..." Marie trailed off.  
After a short silence, Eldarion spoke. "Did the lizards hurt you?"  
Marie just scoffed. "No lizard will be the end of me. They were determined to eat my leg, though."  
Eldarion chuckled. "Well, at least everyone's alright."  
"I suppose." Marie's shoulders slumped. "What was he even trying to achieve anyway? I told them to practice first, to start with something small. He must have known there was no way he could actually turn into a dragon. It would have either gone very, very badly, or just not work at all. How could he have possibly thought it would go well?", She mumbled.  
That got a short, somewhat inappropriate laugh out of Eldarion. "Do you honestly not remember our first anniversary?"  
Marie grumbled something that may have been "oh dear gods," and slumped further down in her chair.  
"The lake froze over. Completely. You somehow managed to freeze it, entirely."  
"EXCUSE me?", Marie gasped, putting up a faint pretense of being absolutely and completely offended, shocked and appalled. "As I recall, YOU were the one who stood there, doing nothing, as that dog jumped into my face mid-spell."  
"In my defense, I was very busy."  
"You were just laughing! And then you pet the dog!"  
"She was a very good girl," Eldarion insisted. "And, it was very funny."  
Marie laughed a little. "Well, next time it happens, at least we won't have to run away as fast as possible, and quickly planeshift to the other side of the country."  
Eldarion made a face. "Like I said a thousand times before, that was just a slight miscalculation, and other than that the spell was completely fine."  
"Anyway, it was good motivation to perfect my ability of dispelling... Let's say, unfortunate accidents with magic. Speaking of which" - Marie stood up - "I have to get rid of those horrid lizards that are apparently chewing on anything they can find in my classroom." And after giving Eldarion a quick kiss on the cheek, she left.  
Eldarion picked up the book Marie was reading - a small collection of a few strange incidents, involving spells that have gone wrong. Eldarion smiled - of course the first thing Marie would do after what happened in her class would be to research it in some way.  
She flipped to page 107 - the strange freezing of Černé jezero. The person responsible for the occurrence has never been found, due to fleeing the scene. However, the suspects are two anonymous women who were spotted running away, hand in hand. After the incident, they seemed to have vanished.  
Eldarion's smile became somewhat hazy as she remembered how beautiful her wife's eyes looked as she was casting some sort of elusion of a delicate snowflake - Marie later told her, shyly, that she was going to have the snowflake explode into sparkling snow above their heads.  
Well, the frozen lake was just as astounding. And, her eyes looked beautiful all the same as they walked through the planes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add ----- I started writing this after coming up with Trans Marie Curie headcanon (here's the post from my Tumblr https://an-awkward-disaster.tumblr.com/post/633607847701299200/time-for-marie-curie-headcannon-im-all-for-marie [I have absolutely no idea whether the link is working or not :)]) but I didn't know what to write about it so I wrote this instead (Marie was originally reading a book about Transing Your Gender). Keep in mind though that I will definitely write more about Curie and/or Eldarion because there's a massive lack of content about them in my educated (gay) opinion (and also they're just two fascinating characters????? Who are extremely relevant in one way or another to the actual campaign????????) and I fully intend to yell this headcanon from the rooftops so keep your ears open (sometimes I forget that Eldarion and Curie aren't actually canonically married so that headcanon too I guess)  
> Thank you so much for reading!!! Kudos and Comments would be greatly appreciated :))


End file.
